custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Karhi (Being)
The Karhi is any being created in the Matoran Universe who bore the infamous Mask of Destiny, disconnecting them from the rest of the Universe. History Most of the history of this legendary figure should actually be regarded as nothing but legends, since the Karhi is a being of folklore. However, the first thing to note is that the Karhi was not just one person. Several people have seemed to have taken up this role. The most prominent, however, was the mythical Toa of Light named Aranu. Aranu had searched the Matoran Universe for the Mask of Destiny. He defeated Makuta to get a piece of a map, confronted Karzahni for the second piece, and climbed The Mountain in Xia to get the third. He presented his journey to the Great Being Viluu, who commended him and gave him the Mask of Destiny as a reward. As a result, Aranu's Spirit Star disappeared from the sky. He became a being of complete free will. Evidently the Karhi resulted in wandering the universe, encountering monsters and enemies for it to face in it's ultimate fate. One of these beings, named Flagra, attempted to help Aranu but ultimately had to go on her own way. Karhi was then finally confronted by Mata Nui himself, in which Karhi questioned and mocked. Mata Nui berated Karhi and disowned him, leaving the forsaken Toa to fade into obscurity. Properties of the Curse Being a Karhi has been described as being a "curse". Anyone who is a Karhi is a creature that has become disconnected from the Matoran Universe, therefore losing their destiny and connection to Mata Nui himself. It thus makes their life completely unstable and unpredictable; whether this is a blessing or a curse seems to be up to the user. However, it also seems to lead others not wearing the mask to forget who the wearer is. Unless things are written about the bearer, he seems to escape the minds and memories of people he had encountered. Evidently, this often turns him invisible to the outside world. Even standing in front of a person, they often do not realize someone is there. In a sense, one would say this is a superior version of a Kanohi Huna's power. The worst part of the curse is that the user fails to see the good in front of their life, only seeing a disorderly mess. The world becomes a place of chaos, with no purpose for them. It is at this point that many seek to get rid of the curse. The curse, however, can only be replaced, given to another person who has knowledge of the mask and person it was last used on. Therefore, the Karhi would seek that some history was written about them, lest they be cursed forever. List of Bearers *Aranu Appearances *''BIONICLE: Insurgence'' **''The Chronicles of Fa'' **''Wind and Wave'' Trivia *The Karhi was initially just the name of Aranu in many early stories between BIONICLEToa and ToaKylerak. However, there was another figure named Karhi who wore the Mask of Power. BIONICLEToa noticed this trend and helped ToaKylerak establish the name as a title for a person bearing the mask. However, it being a curse was BIONICLEToa's own addition to the story.